Illua
Very little is known about Illua. What is known is that she was one of the heads of Khamja, a secretive criminal/assassin organization, and an incredibly powerful warrior. She fights Luso Clemens and Clan Gully three times and loses each time, but still manages to accomplish her goal of opening the Rift and summoning the Nehukia. Battle vs Isaac (by Leolab) Isaac somehow finds himself transported to a set of Mist-filled ruins. He walks into a grand hall bordered by flowing water and sees Illua reading a book. He asks her where he is. Illua closes the book, and draws her katana. Alarmed, Isaac draws Sol Blade, and prepares for a fight. He casts Stone Spire, but Illua’s agility allows her to dodge the falling rocks and close in on Isaac and use Abyssal Slash. Isaac, paralyzed briefly, wonders how she dodged something most people cannot see. He quickly casts Odyssey, but the three swords miss their mark. Illua starts dueling Isaac with her katana, which he parries with his Sol Blade. The two warriors duel to no avail, sword clashes periodically broken by bursts of magic, psynergy, and frantic dodging. Illua finally scores a hit on Isaac’s arm. She then casts Dimensional Rift, tearing a hole in reality and seriously wounding Isaac. Worried, he unleashes Megiddo. He jumps high into the air, summoning a ball of plasma. He touches the hilt of the Sol Blade to the ball, bringing it down near Illua. Severely injured, she can barely stand as Isaac lands nearby. Illua then casts Sheol. Isaac is paralyzed and can’t move, while Illua is healed and uses the brief break to catch her breath before moving in to finish Isaac, just as he remembers he can still use psynergy with the last of his PP. Isaac casts Grand Gaia! The floor opens up under Illua, and rocks fly from in the ground towards her. She utilizes her inhuman agility to land on a rock and rides it upwards. She then jumps off and stabs the still-immobile Isaac through the stomach, and pulls the blade up. Illua cleans her sword and kicks Isaac’s body into the water. Expert's Opinion While Isaac is powerful, Illua was more so, as well as being more agile. They are evenly matched, but Illua won out. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Vasher (by Leolab) Vasher finds himself in the Ruins of Delgantua, facing Illua and two members of Khamja. He holds Nightblood at the ready, unsure who he is facing. One of the members attacks, but gets quickly beaten down with the heavy sword. Illua tells her other minion, Ewen, to spread out, as Vasher takes out the Lifeless Squirrel. “Almond Grass. Attack the male. Almond Grass,” he says. The squirrel immediately launches itself onto Ewen, as Vasher spots a D’Denir stature behind him. “My sin be hidden. Fight with me. My sin be hidden,” he says, and the statue comes to life. Illua, noticing the threat, casts Dimensional Rift. The wave of dark energy hits, seriously wounding Vasher and the Kalad’s Phantom with him. They both hear the sound of a blade slicing through flesh, and Vasher turns to see that Ewen has killed the squirrel. “My sin be hidden. Kill him. My sin be hidden,” he commands, and the Kalad’s Phantom turns its focus to Ewen. Vasher turns, blocking Illua’s strike just in time. The two have a sword duel, while Ewen dodges the Kalad’s Phantom and uses his magic to whittle it down. Realizing that she would be in trouble if the match became two against one, Illua casts Sheol on Vasher, who becomes paralyzed. She flips over to the rampaging Phantom and casts Abyssal Slash. It stops the rampaging golem in its tracks long enough for Ewen to kill it. Vasher, having escaped the paralysis, throws the rope he uses for a belt at Ewen, with the command “Strangle things.” Ewen lies gasping on the floor, as Vasher and Illua circle and face off. Illua casts Dimensional Rift, and they are both caught in the area. Illua’s affinity for dark magic allows her to absorb the damage, and it heals her. Vasher is not so lucky, and falls, dead. Illua stabs him and kicks his body into the water. She looks at Ewen, now lying still. “A pity,” she says, “I do hate to lose a piece, even a mere pawn.” She then goes back to studying her Grimoire. Expert's Opinion Illua's magical abilities completely overpowered Vasher's fighting ability. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Vin (by Leolab) Illua, scouting as the head of Khamja, finds herself in Luthadel at night. Vin stalks her, unnoticed. Illua jumps up on the rooftops, startling Vin. The skaa draws her daggers, as Illua draws her Katana. Illua strikes first, but her Katana is Pushed away by Vin’s alomancy. Vin strikes back, but her daggers are deflected. The two duel, Vin unable to penetrate Illua’s defense and vice versa. Vin Pushes a coin at Illua, making use of the latter’s larger size to shove off. Illua gets up, as Vin lands in front of her with a Koloss sword. She ducks and rolls out of the way, but then Vin starts burning Atium. Illua starts getting battered around by the massive iron blade, and realizes that Vin can read her moves. She starts running through two options in her head, Abyssal Slash and Sheol, hoping that the two possibilities would confuse Vin. It works, and Abyssal Slash connects. Vin, momentarily dazed, forgets to turn her Atium off. Illua hits her with Sheol while she’s incapacitated, and recovers enough to prepare her devastating Dimensional Rift attack. Vin has run out of Atium, and she is unable to anticipate the devastating power of Dimensional Rift. The massive attack hits, causing a cracks in the roof as Vin falls over, dead. Illua stabs Vin with the Katana, making sure that her adversary is dead. She then strolls off into the night, leaving the body for scavengers. Expert's Opinion Illua's magic and genreal strength overpowered Vin's Allomancy, thus winning. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Gerald Tarrant (by Leolab) Illua and Gerald Tarrant are squaring off in one of the many slums of Luthadel, swords drawn and surrounded by the Mist. They circle each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Illua, getting tired of the waiting, opens with an Abyssal Slash. The move travels the distance between them, and Tarrant barely dodges it. He retaliates by launching a blast of Coldfire at Illua’s sword, which freezes the weapon. He strikes with his own blade just as Illua casts Dimensional Rift, which staggers him and gives her time to escape. She manages to cast a small amount of fire on her sword, restoring it to its normal form. She turns and looks for Tarrant, finding herself in front of a massive building with many spires. As she completes a circle, she notices an abnormally large black bird perched on one of the spires. The bird swoops down to attack, but she slashes its claws with her sword. Now bleeding, Tarrant hurriedly transforms back to his Human form, and starts to have a sword duel with Illua. After many strikes, parries, ripostes, and spellcasting, Tarrant succeeds in hitting Illua in the shoulder. Severely weakened by both exhaustion and the blood flowing from her wound, Illua casts Sheol. It hits, and Tarrant is immobilized. The attack also heals Illua’s wounds, and she readies her sword for a kill. Tarrant Works Coldfire, however, and freezes her lower body. Since she is unable to move or free herself, Tarrant simply waits until the paralysis wears off and takes out his gun. He levels it at his opponent, and feeds off of her fear. His hunger stated, the Hunter pulls the trigger, a bullet penetrating Illua’s head and splattering blood and brain matter all over the street behind her. This tournament’s deadliest warrior turns and walks away calmly, trying to find his way back to Erna. Expert's Opinion While Illua is a deaedly and more accomplished spellcaster, Tarrant's gun won the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors